Twister
by schaly.maya.gren
Summary: A story of Azula's fate after the War which so abruptly ended without much explanation. This story explores possibilities of what could happen, her relationships, her rise and fall. I don't own ATLA.
1. War

Author's Note: I don't own ATLA.

Chapter 1 - War

Calling the place a zoo would be an understatement- here in the Fire Nation Palace's throne room, it was something that was just a tad below apocalyptic. The Ministers, Generals and Advisors were all at loggerheads with each other, everyone trying to put their dissatisfactions across. Firelord Zuko remained hidden behind the curtain of blinding orange flame, on his throne on the dais, remaining calm as he watched the spectacle before him. It never used to be this chaotic before - in fact, the throne room was among the quietest rooms in the palace. At any one time, only one person's voice could be heard. The air of fear, dignity and respect has long since escaped this throne room and Zuko would do anything just o get that atmosphere back even for a little while.

A child of Agni indeed, Zuko. Your grandfathers and all those that have sat in this throne before you must right now be wishing for a thousand deaths for you as they watch you like this . . . Azula would have been better at this. Now what would Azula do in these situations. . .

His mind began to wonder again before it was brought back down to earth by the sound of his Uncle's voice.

"Firelord Zuko, you must have some thoughts on this matter. We cannot afford anymore cut downs in our army. Our country would be in grave danger of attacks especially from the Earth Kingdom if we are to accede to such a treaty." General Iroh said, taking his time with the utterance of every word as though it was through effort that his words can be clearly arranged and spoken. The entire room went silent and Zuko could almost feel the very existence of each person in the room as the ever elusive silence suddenly invades the throne room like a plague. Each one looking up to the Firelord, waiting for his answer, though Zuko had a feeling they were only waiting for him to utter something stupid just so they could throw it back in his face.

The seating arrangement in the room was one that is unspoken. To his left, his own supporters sat with Uncle Iroh sitting at the foremost seat, closest to the throne. To his right, were the loyalists of the old regime; his father's and forefathers' reign. Zuko knew the strengths and weaknesses of each side through the tutelage of Uncle Iroh and Minister Choi- Minister for Astronomy and Divination. His only problem was that they both share the biggest weakness of being too absolute in their thinking that there was no room for compromise.

"The talks between the nations are not even close to a conclusion yet. Everything is still in the negotiation stage. We simply need to have a clear idea of what it is we want to achieve out of these meetings instead of constantly bickering over what it is we should not do. We should not digress and let a mere suggestion from the Earth Kingdom delegate distract us from our own objectives."

"And exactly what is our objective Firelord Zuko? So far it had been highly ambiguous. Seems to me we have no objectives except to just survive," the sarcasm was plain in the tone of General Izuno, commander of Fire Nation Northern land forces.

"If you are not clear of the objectives by now, General Izuno, I would assume you have not been paying attention during all the meetings," Zuko said, pausing for effect to make sure he knew everyone was listening. 'We are seeking to create a balance in the world. That is our own very simple objective. Our efforts, our decisions and our actions may either make or break the peace we are striving to achieve, even. . ."

"With all due respect Firelord Zuko,' interjected Finance Minister Shung, 'but peace for whom? We all know how far advanced our nation was as compared to the other nations during the war. It was a war, merely seeking greater good for the Fire Nation and its people led by our great leader, Firelord Sozin, now passed. The end of this war had brought on much hardship and pain for our people Firelord Zuko, much more than the war ever had. Our nation's pride is. . ."

"It will do us no good if we decide to steer up those waters again, Minister Shung, 'this time it was Iroh who caused the interruption with much graveness in his tone as he looked on to Minister Shung, 'At times, being prideful may only serve to injure us than to gain us any wisdom. Of course I must commend you on your patriotism and your strong concern for the well-being of the people. Although, it seems that you are insinuating that the Firelord cares for his people less then yourself?"

"Of course I would not dare insinuate such things, General Iroh. I firmly believe in my Lord's strong concern for his people, otherwise, none of us would be here." Minister Shung said in a more affirmed tone as he stood facing his audience, gesticulating with his hands as he spoke. 'All I am saying is, this war did not happen in a blink of an eye. It was a war we had fought for more than a hundred years. The families of our soldiers depend on their men as the sole provider. These men, more often than not, are good, loyal citizens, who followed in the steps of their fathers, their grandfathers and their great-grandfathers, to serve our nation. How can we take away this most precious spirit of patriotism and piety, and betray an ideology indoctrinated within their hearts and minds for a century long? What about our lands we have conquered for our people? Our colonies outside the Fire Nation have been occupying them for generations and now, how can we evict them from a place they have called their homes? How can we allow such matters to plague our people? Would this still be a matter of foolish pride, General Iroh?"

Minister Shung's fiery speech has caused an even more deathly silence to envelope the room then before. The smug smiles of the ministers, generals and advisors on his side were as clear as day, plastered on their faces as they knew, Minister Shung had hit the matter right in its heart.


	2. Tea Time

Chapter 2- Tea Time

A table was set for two on a balcony overlooking the outline of the Fire Nation waters. The sun stood low in the sky, almost settling in for the day though its glaring orange rays still strewn out majestically reaching out to the very ends of the earth, as though unwilling to stub out its own presence for the day. A small pot of hot tea was brewing in a hearth in the middle of the balcony, its aroma giving off a pleasant scent. The last of the 2 royal attendants have only just left, leaving behind a modest yet fitting, assortment of traditional Fire Nation pastries and cookies, more commonly served within the Palace walls. Firelord Zuko and General Iroh are due to come in for their weekly family-only meeting at the balcony. Preparations such as these are made every week and each time, only the presences of the two royals are permitted. Even the bodyguards are made to remain inconspicuous in spite of being near.

As usual, Iroh arrived first and sat in his usual spot, to the left of the entrance. In quiet contemplation, he kept his eyes on the little kettle, watching the tiny wisps of smoke emanating from its spout. Everyone knew he was very particular about how tea is being brewed and for that reason ready-made tea is not accepted during such sessions. In a few minutes, the tea will start to boil and right before it does, it must be removed from the fire to avoid overcooking the tea and compromising its taste. Just as the Firelord entered the balcony, Iroh was lifting the kettle from the hearth.

"Ah, I see I made it just at the right time. Good afternoon, Uncle. Thank you for waiting for me." Zuko greeted his Uncle with a bow, subtly offering his apologies in a way a Firelord can afford to.

"Good of you to come, Firelord Zuko. I always look forward to having tea with my favourite nephew." Iroh replied.

"Of course I am your only nephew. Good thing you are my favourite uncle too then," the young Firelord replied good naturedly while taking his usual seat across from his Uncle.

"It's very good to see that you have retained your sense of humour in spite of everything nephew. It is very important to still be able to see the lighter side of things once in a while,' Iroh paused as he poured tea into the Firelord's cup before filling up his own. 'Take a small sip for a taste nephew. This is imported tea from the mountainous areas in the east of the Earth Kingdom. The tea leaves are not easy to harvest. Harvesting it at the wrong time and under the wrong conditions would completely obliterate its taste."

Taking his Uncle's advice, Zuko quietly took a sip from his cup. The taste of the tea was refreshing yet subtle, and for just a moment, it felt as though his senses were in harmony. He shut his eyes for a while as he took another sip of the tea, this time, simply enjoying its warmth as it trickled down his throat. Iroh was doing just the same, appraising his own cup in silence, a smile of contentment on his face. It dawned on Zuko how fortunate he was that Iroh had agreed to postpone his retirement plans. In light of the events unfolding in the aftermath of the war, things had become extremely complicated for the young Firelord. It was just his luck that he had to take over the nation at a time of such turbulence and unrest. The words of his father suddenly whispered in his ears as if the wind had carried this message to him from the man himself, now locked away in the depths of the newly reconstructed Boiling Rock prison.

_You were lucky to be born._

A shiver ran down his spine. Iroh seemed to have missed it and Zuko was glad he did. Trying to regain a sense of normalcy, he settled his cup on the table after finishing his share and quietly watched as his Uncle took one last gulp of his tea. "It is exquisite this brew, Uncle,' he paused a while, tilting his head a little trying to think of the right words to describe its taste. 'It is subtle and yet distinctive. Somehow, the taste continues to linger in my mouth even after I have finished the first cup. I think the taste would only get better the more I take it. It just has this quality of remaining positively current each time."

"I would not be quick to agree, nephew. The taste of tea very rarely changes. It might just be the circumstance you find yourself in."

"Perhaps, it is true Uncle. I may not be as well-versed in the language of tea as you are, Uncle, but at least I know this much- the taste of tea differs according to how you prepare it. If you boil it just right, it will be exquisite, if you boil it too long, it loses its taste and if you don't boil it enough, you can always boil it again."

Iroh paused, his eyes staring straight into Zuko's from the top of his tea cup. "Excellent of course, Firelord. You have learnt well from your old Uncle. However, at the risk of sounding like a naggy old man, I must remind you that perfection is something we all search for but few can ever find. We live in a perfect world filled with imperfect people. It is only a matter of how we piece such imperfections together that we can derive a full picture. "

Smiling contently, he drained his cup before proffering it to Iroh requesting for replenishment, "We just have to keep on working to hone our skills then, Uncle. It will take time, but when we achieve it, I guarantee you will not regret."

"I hope so, Firelord." Iroh replied gravely. They were no longer talking about tea and they both knew it. A stilled silence fell over the two royals as if the inevitable topic with regard to a certain family member was something to be dreaded and thought over carefully before proceeding to be discussed.

"Have you spoken to Ty Lee yet?" Iroh asked gravely after a while.

Breaking away from his own thoughts, Zuko looked up to meet his Uncle's gaze. "I still don't see why she has to get involved in this Uncle."

"Zuko, we spoke about this before,' Iroh said suddenly breaking away from addressing Zuko with his formal title. 'Ty Lee can help Azula more than you can by yourself. You can only help her if she wants to be helped and I know-' Iroh gave a wave of his hand when Zuko looked like he was about to interject. 'you mean well- yes, but you must see a lost effort when it so clearly presents itself to you."

Zuko remained silent as allowed his Uncle to say his piece though the frown has not left his face. He doesn't understand how someone as bubbly and – well immature as Ty Lee would be able to help someone as complicated and manipulative albeit, unresponsive and not quite in a sound mind as Azula currently is. Even the best doctor in the Fire Nation could not so far as he can see, make any improvements to her condition since the first day she was admitted to the Institution. Zuko however, was a firm believer of using progressive methods as compared to those passed down by traditions. Traditions had not done much for his upbringing anyway. It was perhaps his open disregard for the old methods that had contributed to the increased chaos in the political arena and as much as he hates to admit, playing politics is his sister's strength, it was never his. Zuko never learnt the art of stringing together candy coated words and winning over favours to his advantage. Though now he wished he had learnt that much from Azula, it would certainly have made his job far easier.

At this juncture of the era of supposed peace and harmony, there has been a serious brain drain in his cabinet. Most of the Ministers and great thinkers were devoted supporters of his father's regime and quite naturally, to his prodigal sister. A hundred years of such iron-fist ruling had proven to be successful and effective, even Zuko could not deny this. The Fire Nation had enjoyed immense wealth, prosperity, increased land space and the availability of natural resources at their fingertips. The average living standard of Fire Nation citizens far exceeds the living standards of citizens of other nations in comparison, though now, this has taken a drastic turn. With resentment towards the monarchy and the imperial government being the new public sentiment and internal conflicts that continuously plague his cabinet, Zuko was getting even more desperate. He needs a back-up and for now, having his Uncle as his advisor sure was helping him retain support from some of the old ministers and the noble families that had been ardent supporters of his father. Even that could very soon break apart if things don't turn around for the better.

"But why Ty Lee, Uncle? I mean, she is a nice girl- she's Mai's best friend and I have nothing against her but she just does not seem to me as someone who is capable enough to handle someone like Azula. You know how she is, she – just doesn't seem like she has her feet planted on the ground most of the time. She goes around creating her own little world where everything seems airy-fairy and good and optimistic when in actual fact it's not. Azula needs someone- someone who is-" Zuko amazed himself at the fact that he was at a loss for words. His lips were moving but no sound came out of his throat.

"She needs a friend, Zuko, someone who is exactly like Ty Lee.' Iroh concluded, while taking a pause to slowly and deliberately clean his fingers in a gold-plated fingerbowl prepared by the servants. 'She needs someone who will tell her that the world is not as bad as has she been made out to believe by your father. I have told you before that I think your sister is crazy but I have never blamed her for turning out the way she is. You Zuko, are a very lucky person though you never appreciated that before." Iroh said, raising his cup to his lips once again to take a sip of the tea, his eyelids fluttering close. Zuko can't help but smile at his Uncle's antics. If there is one weakness of the Dragon of the West, it is the highly unlikely and gentle taste of the magical beverage made of leaves: tea. Chuckling under his breath, he watched his Uncle's eyes inadvertently close again as he savoured the taste.

"Yes, I know, I was such a moody jerk who never had a speck of pragmatism in his common sense. I was too caught up in feeling sorry for myself, I forgot to appreciate what I have. You don't have to keep reminding me. I grew out of that, Uncle.' There was tiredness in his voice as he said this, as though it has been constantly reminded to him in every one of their conversations. It was never explicitly mentioned, but Zuko could feel how the tables had turned between himself and his sister. For once, he could actually understand why Azula hated his annoying, whininess before. It is one thing to be the disgraced and fallen royal, but to be a close relation whom everyone expects to be the saving grace all the time without bothering to look whether they need to be saved, is just so frustrating. 'Anyway, it's not just that. Ty Lee could get seriously hurt if not physically, then emotionally. I just don't want to get her involved in our family matters, Uncle." Zuko was adamant that it will never work. His sister may not be able to bend fire where she is now, but bending was not the only thing she was good at which at this point is extremely unfortunate.

"Sometimes you need an outsider to look in from where they stand to notice the cracks,' Iroh's eyelids fluttered open as he met Zuko's gaze gravely. 'Where Azula is concerned, we need someone we can trust who will stand in the middle line. Ty Lee is that person. She has proven herself to be able to allow good judgement to triumph over blind loyalty at the Boiling Rock. You should know this, Zuko- you were there."

Zuko's gaze dropped to his hands resting on his knees. "I was there but most of what happened, I heard from Mai,' he muttered. It still seemed unbelievable to him that Ty Lee would turn her back on his sister. Zuko knew Ty Lee ever since they played together as children in the Royal Palace Gardens. She has always been at his sister's beck and call and that one incident at the Boiling Rock had made it seemed as though everything that Zuko thought he knew about Ty Lee had just gone up in flames. It was silly for him to have this constant nagging feeling of uneasiness and distrust around Ty Lee especially when she had saved (1) Mai from being reduced to ashes and (2) Azula from being a cold-blooded murderer. Zuko just felt as though she had cheated him and cheated everyone who knew her. If he was to feel this way about her, what must Azula be feeling right now?

'I don't know Uncle. I just don't think Ty Lee is the right person to help Azula. I don't think Azula can ever trust her again after what she's done and besides I don't think Ty Lee would even want this task. Agni knows how long it's going to take for Azula to start trusting her before any healing can be done."

"Why don't we ask Ty Lee herself? She should be arriving here any minute now. You don't mind that I called her do you?' Iroh asked but without waiting for Zuko's answer, he continued. 'Fine, then,' -and then changing the topic. 'Isn't it wonderful to finally have tea in the presence of a young lady for a change? Ah- black sesame cookies, I always look forward to these come autumn." Iroh said as he took one and popped it into his mouth.

Zuko could not even say anything even if he had wanted to. It was also only now that he realised that an additional cup and utensils had been prepared to his right. No sooner than after Iroh finished his cookie that one of Zuko's bodyguards came in to announce Lady Ty Lee's arrival. For a moment, Zuko caught his Uncle's eye, the expression on his Uncle's face tells him that he had better initiate the welcome as a Firelord should to an honoured guest.

"Welcome, Ty Lee. I'm glad you could make it,' he felt the corners of his lips turn upwards into a smile. 'We were just talking about you."

"Thanks Zuko- uh- I mean Firelord Zuko. Hello Iroh!' Ty Lee replied uncertainly as a weak smile crept over her lips. She settled herself in an empty seat to Zuko's right. She was nervous; Zuko could tell that much from the way she was touching her hair and trying to straighten out invisible creases from her clothes. Zuko was slightly taken aback at how Ty Lee looked now. She seemed to have matured so much from the last time he saw her about 6 months ago when he accompanied Mai to send Ty Lee off to Kyoshi Island. She had lost her baby fat around her face making it seem more angular, accentuating the shape of her face and there was certainly something else that was different about the way she carries herself. Usually when Ty Lee comes through the door, it was as if she would bring along with her an aura filled with glittery optimism that so annoys Zuko. Now though, she was still her usual self though that particular bubbly feeling he used to feel when she's around was missing somehow.

"Hello Ty Lee, we're both very glad you could come and join us today. You must have some tea, it is delicious and you know you can certainly take my word for it." Iroh smiled encouragingly at Ty Lee.

"Yes, I'm sure I could.' Their cups were once again filled to the brim and as if on cue, three cups were raised to lips for a taste. Ty Lee never liked tea that much but she had to agree with Iroh that this particular brew is exquisite. 'This is really good. What is it?"

"It is extremely delicate isn't it? The tea is called Heavenly Dew. It is harvested at a certain hour in the early morning after a full moon night. I'm very glad you liked it. I chose to brew this today in honour of your presence as I know you would be able to appreciate it," Iroh replied with a smile that combines seriousness with goofiness that could only come from him.

"Thank you, I really liked it. I've never tasted anything like it before. Usually I prefer just to drink sweet rice wine cos I never really enjoy any other drinks but this tea just changed my preference. I think from now onwards, I shall be drinking more of this," Ty Lee smiled back at Iroh and this time, her smile was the same huge, goofy smile that Zuko was more used to.

"Of course, you can take some home. I'll be sure to ask a servant to pack some tea leaves and cookies for you later," Zuko said to her, smiling politely.

"Thank you, Zu – I mean- Firelord,' Ty Lee chuckled embarrassedly. 'I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to calling you Firelord yet."

"No, it's ok. I understand and besides, you can just call me Zuko if you like when we're among friends and close ones, I don't mind. We are after all, almost like family." Zuko's lips tightened into a grimace at the last sentence as his gaze switched from looking at Ty Lee to his tea cup. Somehow or other, he felt slightly guilty when he looked at how Ty Lee is now. He had heard from Mai when she told him about the changes she had noticed in Ty Lee of late and he never really paid much attention. When it comes to Ty Lee, he never took her seriously except for when she is in combat mode. Azula knew how to pick her generals, he was sure of that. After the war, he had felt himself mature way beyond his years and he had felt that way about the others too. Somehow, it never occurred to him that Ty Lee could be affected as well. The girl had never taken anything seriously in her life. She had lived through it like a leaf blown in the wind, jumping from whim to whim and running away when things got too heavy for her. Agni bless her, she has a good heart but she never had any proper directions in her life for her to stick to a single path.

"How are you, Ty Lee?' Iroh asked with genuine interest for the girl's well-being. 'I heard from Zuko that you are staying at Mai's?"

"I've been good, actually. Mai's been really kind to take me in. She's like the best sister I could ever hope for. May I?" Ty Lee asked pointedly at the delicacies spread out so temptingly at the table.

"Of course, please, help yourself,' Iroh said kindly. 'Well I'm sure Zuko is greatly thankful to you for taking good care of Mai. The wedding is just coming around the corner and I'm sure Mai appreciates your help in the preparations."

"No,' Ty Lee laughed whole-heartedly. 'I haven't been much help to her I'm afraid. She doesn't want me around when she's doing the preparations actually. She doesn't like my ideas, she says they're out of this world and not fit for a royal wedding. I don't see her point really, I mean, what is so wrong about having a royal wedding on a mountain top? I mean it's a refreshing change from just getting married in the palace or some, stuffy little house don't you think?"

Iroh chuckled a little. "And you would like to marry on a mountain top then Ty Lee?"

"I would certainly love that. I think it would be really romantic to have a wedding there with only a few close friends. The view is certain to be majestic and-" Ty Lee went on and on talking about pink-coloured wedding decorations, rose-tulip petals strewn on the ground and cotton candy-covered lanterns. For a while, it was like the old Ty Lee was really coming back and it made Zuko feel restless and heartened at the same time. At least one of them still retained their youthful innocence though now he was starting to dread the conversation they were about to have on tasking Ty Lee to take charge of Azula's recovery.

_She's still the same. I just don't have the heart to burden her with this; the challenge would be too great for her._

When his mind came back to their current conversation, Ty Lee was laughing politely at a joke Iroh had just cracked about a mountain seal-goat rampaging the wedding in search of a mate. It all came back to serious when Iroh mentioned about her family.

"Well, your wish could come true and you could really have a wedding like that if you went back to your family. I'm sure they would be more than happy to find you a wonderful husband," Iroh said, looking at Ty Lee with a fatherly expression.

"I- don't think I really want to get married, Iroh.' Ty Lee said, a tinge of sadness in her voice that was less obvious than the sudden sullen expression that had befallen her face. 'I mean, having a wedding is nice and all but it's more important that you're happy with the person you're marrying. I mean, the rest of your life's happiness depends on that."

"I'm sure you will find someone suitable for you sometime in the future,' Iroh said kindly as he patted Ty Lee's hand which was resting on the table. 'We all have our soul mates waiting for us somewhere in the corner of this Earth. Patience is all we need."

"Do you really believe that?" There was earnest hope in the way Ty Lee had asked Iroh that again surprised the young Firelord. Ty Lee's past relationships hardly ever last for very long and the carefree way Ty Lee deals with her relationships with men leaves the impression that she hardly believes in the existence of soul mates. It just seems to Zuko that Ty Lee finds her soul mate in everyone she meets that to someone like Ty Lee, soul mates could just be as real as another passing rumour.

"Yes, of course I do- I found mine. And it was unfortunate that she had to leave this world after we were together only for a short while but you know, strangely, I never miss her because I always feel that she is watching over me." The twinkle that appeared in Iroh's eyes were hard for Zuko to miss and the way Ty Lee was looking at him as if he was the most devastatingly romantic person she had ever met in this entire world was elevating Zuko's uneasiness to an even higher level. He had to do something before she starts the waterworks.

"Speaking of mountains, I will be heading to Omashu tomorrow for a visit of the city with the Earth Kingdom envoy before meeting King Bumi. We will be discussing additional funding for the rebuilding of part of the palace that was destroyed." Zuko interjected quickly, lifting his empty cup to his lips only to put it back down to replenish it after finding it empty.

"Ah- yes. I would like to discuss that with you later, Zuko. For now, let us just enjoy the weather and this truly heavenly tea. More tea for you, my dear?" Iroh hovered the teapot over Ty Lee's half-empty cup suggesting a refill.

"Yes, please and thank you so much for having me here." Ty Lee replied, her mood all of a sudden lifted. She took the cup and started sipping it slowly, allowing the steam to rise up to warm her face while absently humming a tune. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts she did not realise the silent commotion that was happening between her 2 royal company. Iroh was jerking his head towards Ty Lee and Zuko was frowning and mouthing "Nos" in return until Iroh placed his cup down heaving a frustrated sigh and look over to her about to say something just as Zuko interrupted.

"Ty Lee?" Zuko started, his gaze fixed on her. Ty Lee looked up at him expectantly, still taking slow sips from her cup.

"I need to ask a huge favour of you,' Zuko said slowly, carefully choosing his words, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. He doesn't even know why he feels like he's walking on egg shells right now. 'It's about Azula.' Ty Lee's attention was quite obviously captured now as her cup was slowly lowered and a slight frown had formed on her forehead. Zuko began again in a much softer tone this time as he lowered his eyes again, 'I need your help, to watch over her. I know she must have been a very difficult person to handle before and even more so now, but – she really needs you."

He let a while of silence to wash over them to allow the weight of the words to sink in. Her reaction was exactly what he had expected of someone who was just asked to sit in a cage with a rock-alligator. Her breathing was slower now and her frown became worry lines on her face. 'I know this is a huge favour to ask of anyone. But, Uncle Iroh and I really think that you can help her. I have done all I can for her but she hasn't been responding to any of the treatment at all. We've tried to heal her with Water Tribe doctors, I assigned top psychologists to her case and for the past year there has been no improvement at all- well, she is a lot calmer now but that because of the sedatives. I know, you've only visited her once and she wasn't very kind to you then but, I truly hoped that my instinct is right that you really do care about her. And that you care for her enough to- to not let her remain like this for the rest of her life."

A tear ran down Ty Lee's cheek at the memory of her first visit. The gash at the side of her neck was evident of Azula's rage at seeing he and after that, she never could muster enough courage to visit Azula again. It wasn't because she was afraid of Azula- no, she was never afraid of Azula. It was the horrible guilt she felt at seeing Azula not acting like her usual self, it made Ty Lee feel so sick and disgusted inside, and lost. Azula was always her pillar of strength, the only person that Ty Lee knows would never fail. It was like seeing her light dimming at the end of the tunnel. To know that she was a huge part of that didn't help at all. She had tried to replay it in her mind, of all the different ways that she could have reacted that day on the Boiling Rock, and she just could not come out with any other alternatives that would save the lives of both her best friends. Every ending she could think of just ends up with Azula being in a state that she's in today though Ty Lee wished things could have been different.

"Zuko, I do care about Azula. Its just-' she tried to speak but too many words were coming into her mind in a rush that she just couldn't. Azula hates her. It was as plain as day and she could never blame Azula for it because as much as she hates to admit it, Ty Lee would never have reacted differently from how she did at the Boiling Rock and Azula would just end up the same way she is today. 'Azula can never heal if she keeps seeing me- the brunt of her pain and anguish and betrayal is me. I can't help her Zuko. I'm sorry,"


	3. The Institution

The Institution

Build during the reign of her great-grandfather, Sozin, the Fire Nation Mental Facility was situated in the deep abyss of the North Pole where the skies have mutually agreed that the night will remain eternally superior to the day. The location was a perfect place for Fire Nation's citizens whose minds have taken leave of their bodies. Without the power of the sun, they could not find in themselves the tickling sensation of heat crawling under their skin and simmering within their veins that is the energy of fire. Princess Azula was now one of its inhabitants and the most famous one yet. The institution had never received so much fanfare for its patients before. Especially for Dr Hakari Lee, head of the institution, receiving the Princess was the greatest challenge in his career. Much preparation had to be made in haste to ensure the Princess's stay was as comfortable and brimming with the opulence she was used to while still maintaining a strict rule of conduct that the hospital has put in place for matters concerning the patient-doctor relationship.

As head of the institution, Dr Lee takes full charge of the Princess's recovery and she presents to him a challenge that he knows is unparalleled in his career and he was determined to spend the rest of his life trying to understand a personality like her. None of this however, had been very easy for Doctor Lee. A blessing for him came in the form of Nurse Koshi, who has been head nurse for the institution for the past 30 years and whose assistance was nothing short of god-send. A year after her admittance, Nurse Koshi is still the only one the Princess responds to. She had refused any amount of treatment from the Doctor, refusing to cooperate at all means with the obstinacy of a sheep-mule. In the beginning, she had been a raving lunatic, painfully lucid and exceptionally strong for a young girl of 14. They had been forced to keep her under sedation, even till now. In her wilder days, without even firebending, she had seriously injured all of her attendees and nurses and even maimed some for life.

In spite of all these, Dr Lee was determined to follow through with his duty as Firelord Zuko has given explicit instructions that his sister is to be given as much help as is required. Every fortnight, the Firelord himself makes personal trips to the institution though it rings peculiar to Dr Lee, that he has forbidden this fact to be made known to anyone- even to the patient. He would ask for any new updates on his sister's healing and it has become routine for Doctor Lee could only say, "We are trying our very best, Firelord. In matters of this nature however, it is the patient's response that would help us with our analysis but in her case, she has remained impervious to any amounts of methods we have tried,"- or something along those lines.

Now, as he sat back in his chair in quiet contemplation, Dr Lee tried to create a mental picture of the Princess and the main characters that related to her. There was her brother who is the current Firelord, Lady Ty Lee, a childhood friend, and her parents who are now both invalid albeit due to very different circumstances. He'll just narrow down his focus to the 2 characters who visits the Princess; surely they are the ones who were closest to her since they have kept on coming to visit her in spite of the inconvenience of the location, the tight security and the perpetual coldness that seep through the thick walls from the icy mountains outside. Through his observations, it was clear to him that he was not going to get any answers anytime soon for as long as the Princess chooses to remain impassive. The Princess is a paradox, as it turns out she was relatively easy to understand but yet too complex to decipher. He has recorded numerous observations of the conversations that the Princess would have with her only 2 guests and through those reports, he was only able to better understand the Firelord and Lady Ty Lee but not the patient herself.

The Firelord- has an odd habit though not as odd as his sister of course. Apart from the fact that he has forbidden for the fact that he visits his sister twice a month to be revealed, he chose to always remain hidden from her, choosing instead to observe her through a 2-way viewing mirror. The Princess, in a mirror image of him though in another room, would just like him, sit in a corner staring into space. Doctor Lee could never understand how deep the ties that bind the royal family really are. He could not even explain how a normal family is bound together as he himself was raised in an orphanage following his parents' deaths in the war. From what he noticed of the two royal siblings' behaviours however, it was through his scientific knowledge on psychology that he had come to a conclusion that there was a deep-rooted trauma stemming from their upbringing within the walls of the royal palace that had caused the breakdown of the Princess, who at her prime was the pride of the nation; and of the young Firelord, who even after regaining his honour was still unable to pick up the broken pieces of his life although Agni knows he is trying hard to retain it. It came as a surprise to the Doctor when the Firelord announced that he will make his visit known to the Princess that day. Dr Lee had tried speaking to the Firelord in an attempt to understand the Princess better but the Firelord's refused to take him in confidence when he delved too deep into the affairs of the royal family. All he has gotten so far was that she was a perfectionist, a child prodigy with abilities that far exceed her age and a temper that could kill; things he was already keenly aware of even before meeting the Princess in person via rumours from his connections with persons in high places. It made things even more complicated for the Doctor; he knows well the generalisations but he needs the specifics to paint a better picture of the Princess's mental state.

Another frequent visitor of the Princess is Lady Ty Lee who comes in like a breath of fresh air all the time but often leaves in tears that flow down her soft cheeks like a waterfall. And yet, she keeps coming back, even more often than the Firelord himself since the past 6 months. Always with a bunch of fresh Fireazaleas in her hands, Lady Ty Lee comes to see the Princess in all that was left of her glory. She would sit in a chair opposite his patient and begins a one-way conversation. Once in a blue moon, the Princess's eyes would travel to meet Lady Ty Lee's as if to acknowledge her company, but, just as quickly as this happens, it disappears before anyone could point it out. Once, a very long time ago, on Lady Ty Lee's first visit, she had hugged the Princess in greeting, only to receive a scratch mark on her neck in return. The Princess had afterwards lost all her sense of tranquillity as if a simple human touch had caused her so much pain that she had retaliated in an outrage. It took 4 male-nurses and a good strong dose of cherry-valerian stem to calm her down. Ever since then, no one was allowed to touch the Princess (not that anybody wants to come near her) save Nurse Koshi, the only person the Princess trusts enough to care for her.

It was then the Doctor realised, the Princess was not totally gone as she makes herself to be- she was "gone" by choice. It was interesting that she chose to fully acknowledge Nurse Koshi, effortlessly disregards everyone else including her own brother but puts an effort to disregard Lady Ty Lee succeeding every other time but somehow, not able to ignore her completely. This could be the only explanation why Lady Ty Lee has continued to visit the Princess more often of late. Just as how Doctor Lee was able to see it, there was a glimmer of hope each time the Princess's eye catches that of Lady Ty Lee's. This however, is not enough. He desperately needs more insight into the Princess's personality and he was seriously beginning to get frustrated as he knows soon the Firelord is going to want better answers on his sister's recovery than the vague answers he has been giving. After Lady Ty Lee had left, he made a mental note to himself to speak with her personally after her next visit at the institution. Perhaps, she holds the key to the answers he has been searching for.

A glance at his clock on the wall tells him that the Princess is due for her medication and also how late it already was. He should head to his quarters to retire for the knows how much his tired grey cells needs its rest after the day's events.

. . . .

"Princess, it's time for your medication." The kindly, old Nurse Koshi- the only one survivor of all of the Princess's caregivers- said as she came through the door, pulling her fur skin coat closer to her with one hand as a shiver ran down her spine. As usual, her patient gave no response to acknowledge her presence. Azula continued to sit unmoving, on her 'throne'- as Koshi so endearingly calls it- as regal as an empress. Having been the head nurse for the past 30 years had not made Koshi immune to the cold who has become a permanent resident of the institution. Koshi somehow felt that the Princess' room somehow is even chillier than any other rooms in the institution although her rational mind would tell her how impossible that is. Obediently, the patient took the proffered liquid medication that was prepared for her every night at the same hour, gulped it down like a shot and replaced it on the tray on which it was brought, returning immediately into distant mode.

Koshi's experience in handling so many different patients and their 'unique' states, endured differing cultures that come with the change of leadership over the years has gained her much respect from the other staff. As she looked on at her current patient now, she could not believe someone so well brought up and honoured, beautiful and brilliant, the pride and hope of the nation had fallen to become no different from all the other patients she has handled. So used was she to hearing heart-wrenching stories of patients of how they came to their current state, from their obscure backgrounds and/or family relations that are bound by thin lines stretched taut, the breakdown of Princess Azula seemed one that could only be a distant rumour to someone who has never seen the Princess in such a state. Nurse Koshi felt a slight ache in her heart for the young princess. To Koshi, it goes to show that at every level of the social pyramid, its own hell has been apportioned though it seems the higher you stand the greater you fall. Koshi could not even begin to imagine what it must have been like to be born with the blood of the gods running through your veins. The pressures of being a part of a 100 year old legacy, to live up to the triumphs of ancestors whose names are embedded in history books and oracles of the sages never to be forgotten, and the responsibility of ensuring the continuity of the triumphs of a nation knowing that with every decision made, millions of lives would be affected, must be so great. Koshi shuddered not due to the coldness of the room, but at the mere thought of being indoctrinated with ideas of greatness from the day you are born is a burden too much for her frail shoulders to carry.

She gave a soft sigh as she looked her patient over. "You know, you used to have such beautiful hair,' she ran her fingers gently through the black tresses of the Princess, trying to straighten out the tangles that just seem to appear though she was certain she had already brushed them quite thoroughly earlier that day. 'Well, at least you still have that pretty little face. I had a daughter who was just as beautiful as you and a son as handsome as his father. I told you about them before didn't I?" She smiled to herself as she admired her work, making sure she had not missed out on untangling any knots. Her mind wondered away as she thought about what it was that had helped her retain her own sanity what with the complicated life she herself had led. Koshi had been married 25 years ago to a man she had believed was her soulmate. They had met while working together in the institution and through their union, they were blessed with a son and a daughter. One day, Koshi had returned home to news that her husband had been called to serve in the military as a doctor. Their children were still very young then, 2 and 1 years old, desperately needing to be cared for by their mother. Koshi decided that her career as a nurse however, took precedence and she had hired a nurse-maid to look after her children. Since she had to be stationed at the institution 5 days in a week, it was not a wonder that they grew apart and suddenly, Koshi found herself all alone after her husband was killed in the war and her children left without a note of where they had gone.

With a sigh, she shook her head and moved over to Azula's bed, straightening out her pillows and spread. "Everything happens for a reason I suppose . . . it's only a matter of whether we want to understand that reason or not,' she said more to herself than to her patient. 'Well come on then. You know it's bedtime for you now,' She continued in a louder tone beckoning to her patient to come to bed. Azula's eyes had been watching Nurse Koshi since the old Nurse had run her fingers through her hair, though her expression remained blank. 'You rest for now, my dear,' Koshi said as she helped tuck Azula into her bed. 'You must be tired from the visits you received today, first from that really sweet friend of yours and then the Firelord. I wish you would just acknowledge them though. You know it's times like this when we are suffering hardships and pain that we know who our really reliable friends and family are," she gave Azula a hard penetrating gaze, like one of those you receive from a school principal when you're being reprimanded for doing something mischievous. As usual, the Princess gave no response, not even in the slightest gesture. Nurse Koshi's expression softened and she sighed again as she made her way out the room, wishing the Princess a good night and pleasant dreams.


	4. Our Relations

Our Relations

**Observation 247- Lady Ty Lee's Visit No 29**

**10:00hrs**

"You know, Zula, I still remember when you gave me a pink hair ribbon on my 8th birthday. I remember I liked it so much, I wore it almost every day. You kept laughing at me, saying how silly I was to have liked it so much since it was only a plain pink ribbon,' Ty Lee gave a soft laughter at the childhood memory that seemed to have happened so long ago. 'And then Lo came to me and said the ribbon was hers. I never gave it to her. Na-ah...you gave that to me so it's mine. I still keep it, you know. I almost lost it once when a really strong wind almost blew it out of my hair and since then, I never wore it outside anymore." Ty Lee smiled up at her Princess, her head tilting to one side as she tried to catch a full glimpse of the Princess's face.

If there was one person Ty Lee could say was well-protected by time, it was her Princess. Azula looked to Ty Lee like she did almost 1 year ago when it all came to an end and a new beginning sprouted at the same time. It warmed her heart that the Princess, given that her circumstances now had changed, had remained almost the same; her skin remained flawless and her stature maintained like that of someone of royal blood running through their veins even as she sat in a chair that was such a disgrace to all the other majestic thrones she used to sit in. Ty Lee assumed that the Gods must have instilled poise and elegance within the blood of the Royals for them to always look so distinguished. They never seemed to be bogged down with the stresses of everyday life and the burden of a nation's future. Ty Lee knew that she could not say the same for herself. Everyday when she wakes up in the morning, she finds herself looking into the mirror at a reflection of herself that seem to have aged with each passing day. Ty Lee even knew it herself how much she had changed over the past year. Life used to be so much simpler until something so integral to who she was, was ripped off of her, leaving behind a sudden feeling of emptiness that threatened to envelope her whole. If she could only pin down what it was she had lost, Ty Lee knew she would find her peace. Peace however, seemed so elusive these days. Even now, she was growing fidgety from an unfathomable urge to brush an errant strand away from the Princess's eyes. Her beautiful eyes- used to shine like glittering gold, that used to stare embers into hers, reading the deepest, darkest desires of her heart, now somewhat a dull brown.

Ever since the war ended, Ty Lee had restarted her life trying to retain as much of the sense of normalcy that should be attributed to 15 year olds. Joining the Kyoshi warriors had been novel in the beginning but somehow, Ty Lee was finding that she was going in circles all over again like she was doing before she joined the circus. She had run away from Kyoshi Island after 6 months, coming back for a while to stay with her family in the Fire Nation only to find that they were still bent on finding her a suitor. For a while, she was almost taken in by the persuasive words of her mother and sisters whose words still echo in her ears like "finding _your soulmate", "you can be whole again", "stability is key to peace in life", "you will find happiness with a nice boy from a noble family" 'he could be the security for your future"_. Their words rung all too clearly in her head and she had run away again for the second time from her family home and found herself at Mai's doorstep. "M-Mai, I think I'm lost."

And with just that, Mai had allowed Ty Lee to stay in her family home. Since Mai was soon to be married to the current Firelord, a separate wing had been built just for Mai within the vicinity of the Tsang's (who's house is only opposite the Fire Nation palace). Although Mai would never say it, she was glad that her friend was there to accompany her though at times, Mai dearly understood what was meant by the phrase; _Be careful of what you wish for. _Mai had noticed the drastic changes in her friend over the months that frankly, registered as a shock to her usual calm and collected system. For one, Ty Lee had grown more serious and she has suddenly taken up reading as a hobby. Mai couldn't recall when was the last time her heartbeat had encountered so many stops from the shocking revelation of the new Ty Lee.

Chuckling to herself at the memory of the look on Mai's face when she had caught her reading for the first time, Ty Lee started wondering why it would be such a surprise to Mai that someone like her could actually enjoy reading. In fact, reading was at one point of time when she was much younger, her favourite pastime. She loved reading books on fairy tales, legends and myths and the happy endings that accompanied its end. It was only when she had met a certain someone that had brought to life the stories she had read about heroes and heroines, love and sacrifice that she had decided that real life is even more magnificent than how it was portrayed in books. They had even gotten some facts wrong like, how can it be that men are always made out to be so strong and heroic and women so weak, only waiting to be saved? The books just did not make any sense when she had met this wonderful, larger than life person whose talent, strength, power and beauty combined was unlike anything Ty Lee had ever experienced or even read? It was this flawless creature that had inspired Ty Lee to be just as strong and beautiful and never back out of a challenge even without the ability to bend.

"You can't bend? How are you ever going to fight?" Princess Azula had said to her as she leaned against the trunk of a cherry-blossom tree in the Palace garden.

She looked up to the Princess for a minute, with a hand deflecting the rays of the afternoon sunlight that was so bright against her eyes. She was holding back the urge to cry after the Princess had burned down the tower she had built so painstakingly with building blocks. "Well, that's why I'm building this tower so that I can live in it someday and I won't ever have to fight to protect myself. The walls will protect me." She said, ending with her signature pout.

"Please, walls aren't going to protect you forever. You have to come out and fight at some point cos' playing defence all the time is an extremely stupid strategy. You might as well just stab yourself while you wait for those Earth Kingdom jerks to come for you through the walls." Azula had replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well what can I do? I can't bend fire like you and besides, I won't be alone in that tower. I'll be with my husband and he will protect me." Ty Lee said as she looked back to her building blocks, smiling assuredly to herself as if she had said something to seal her triumph over the Princess's blunt remarks.

"That is so pathetic,' Azula responded disgustedly, emphasizing each word. 'Why should you rely on someone else to protect you? What if you're not married by then or what if he had already been killed trying to protect you? You'll just be a burden. Whose gonna marry you then?"

"I know I'm going to be married, my mother told me so." Ty Lee shot back as she stood up and whirled around toward her Princess, her fist clenched by her sides.

"Fine,' Azula said, turning her face away from Ty Lee as if she had had enough of the conversation. 'I warned you. No one likes a pathetic good for nothing loser. You'll never be married."

This time, she couldn't help herself as an errant tear escaped its prison and flowed down her right cheek. Her knees buckled as she fell to the ground feeling upset and angry at the same time. She buried her face in her hands trying her best to muffle her teary cries. It was bad enough that she was openly weeping, she can't be heard wailing like a wild goose-cat too. If her mother ever heard about it, she won't be able to sit down for 3 days.

_'It's true. I am a pathetic loser! No one will marry me. I will just grow old and die – all alone...'_

All of a sudden, Ty Lee felt gentle arms surrounding her shoulders and the next few words she heard were the words that would open up paths into a future she had never even dreamed about. "It's ok,' Azula sighed with exasperation as she knelt near her weeping friend. 'you don't have to cry about it. I'm not trying to hurt you, it's just the truth. My dad says it's always better to rely on yourself than on others, that way, you can always be sure that you'll get things right,' She peered at Azula through her fingers and it surprised her how calm she felt at seeing the sincere and reassuring smile plastered on her Princess' face; Azula rarely smiled that way. It was as if everything will suddenly be alright and in that moment of serenity, Ty Lee felt something inside of her had suddenly been awakened- something she could only begin to understand a few years later. 'I'll teach you how to fight and then you won't be such an embarrassment and a burden to me or anyone else."

Since then, Ty Lee became so good at carrying her own weight and defending herself that she had never even thought of what it would be like to be a bender. Azula had ignited a fire within her, encouraged the natural talents that were bestowed upon her ever since birth and now, everything she is was because of her Princess who helped her find her purpose. Without the Princess as a friend, she would have been ridiculed as one of the 3rd rate citizens who were stigmatised by society as weak and miserable Fire nation citizens that can't even bend the element or any elements for that matter (2nd rate citizens being those with mixed element parents and bend elements other than Fire). It was only by virtue of the status of her family and more importantly the fact that the Princess had chosen her and Mai to be her playmates that Ty Lee was ever able to hold her head up high. She remembers so clearly the day the Princess had chosen her out of all her sisters as if it had happened only yesterday. _If only there was a way we could all go back to the way we were..._

"I got it!' Ty Lee exclaimed out of a sudden to no one but her unresponsive Princess. 'Time! Wouldn't it be just wonderful if I was able to bend time, Azula? I could just turn the clock backwards or forwards; make unpleasant moments speed up and replay all the good times we have had over and over again. Wouldn't that be just wonderful?" She was speaking with such excitement and with so much vigour, an onlooker would take pity on how much of a downer her company was. With a smile still plastered on her face, Ty Lee gazed into Azula's face.

"I love you, Zula." Ty Lee continued after a long pause as she clasped both her hands together, imagining one of it to belong to Azula. The words escaped her lips in a whisper, like a simple moment of truth longing to be released. She was not even sure if Azula could hear her utter the words, it was so soft and full of caution that the words seem to dissolve into the wind as soon as it had escaped her lips.. Somehow, Ty Lee had hoped Azula could hear her words but another side of her fervently wishes she hadn't. The Princess on her part refuses to show even the slightest sign that she had even heard any part of the conversation Ty Lee was trying to have with her. It made Ty Lee both weary and relieved at the same time and she was ashamed to admit the latter. Ty Lee knew if Azula had been her normal self, she would not react so kindly to her, especially after her betrayal. Absently, her left hand rose to touch a mark on her neck that was Azula's handiwork when Ty Lee had tried to hug her on her first visit that was now about 6 months ago. The scratch left behind a light scar that Ty Lee had hoped would never disappear. It had become somewhat a reminder to Ty Lee of the distance that now exists between the Princess and herself and the last time the Princess had touched her.

She had almost turned down Zuko's request when he had asked her to help Azula in her recovery. She honestly had not known what Zuko and Iroh had expected of her. She thought they had lost their minds when they had asked her. No one has expected anything from the bubbly, empty-headed Ty Lee, save her mother's constant pestering for her to get married that is. She had changed her mind after she went home that day and had had time to seriously think it over. She decided that this request or expectation for a miracle came not from Zuko or Iroh, it came from Azula herself. This of course was if one were to look at it from Ty Lee's point of view; Azula is her gravity. Azula was her purpose, her means and end. Azula was the only one person who never expected Ty Lee to be what she didn't want to be. Ty Lee didn't want to just end up as some nobleman's wife, she did not want to be looked on as a burden, useless. Ty Lee wanted to be someone different, someone who did not have to conform to the social conventions and ideologies of how women should behave or how their lives ought to be led. Azula had transformed her into the person she had always wanted to be although she couldn't really see it at that point of time but Azula always knows what she's doing. Before anyone has even thought about doing something, Azula has already finished. Ty Lee decided, it was time to repay the favour.

"I want you to get better Azula...even if that would only mean that you will remember how much you hate me...I want you to come back. You're lost and I'm going to help you find yourself just like how you helped me. This was all my fault, I should never have left your side for the second time 'Zula but I had too. I just hope that one day you'll understand that."

With tears filling her eyes, Ty Lee left the Princess with the silent prayer lingering on her lips.

**Observation 248- Firelord Zuko's Visit No 31**

**16:35hr**

"I know you probably think I shouldn't be here,' Zuko said. Sitting in the chair opposite his sister's, Zuko eyed her thoughtfully. 'I know you think that I'm just displaying my weakness by just being here...that as a Firelord, I should be busy with other things like resolving national issues and all that other stuff. Well, I guess we're just different that way," He shifted his weight a little as an awkward chuckle escaped his lips. 'You know Azula, I wish we could both have accepted that fact years ago. I never hated you, you know,' Zuko said shaking his head fervently. 'No, I never did, maybe, I disliked you a little. We did fight a lot and sure I thought that you're a liar. You can be heartless at times but, you're still my little sister. Do you know what that means?' he paused, inclined his head towards Azula and waited as if he really expected an answer from her. 'It means that as your brother, I have every right in the world to fight you but, if anyone else were to hurt you, I will not take that lying down." He paused again to see what effect his words had on Azula but as he had expected, he was not to receive any.

It was really true; Zuko could never say he hated his little sister. Having grown up within the same walls, having understood the pleasures and pressures and the power of the crown, he was really beginning to understand his Father and what he had succumbed to. Zuko wasn't sure if the fate that had befallen his sister was unfortunate or otherwise. She was always smarter than him, quicker than him, sharper than him. She never did anything wrong in the eyes of their Father. Although he remembers now that there were occasions when he had caught glimpses of scars that mark her arms that she would immediately try to hide, days when he would not even be allowed to see her when she was locked inside her room. He had asked his mother once or twice but she always gave him vague answers. She would say she was unwell or that she needed her rest and should not be disturbed. They could be playing war together an hour before and the next, she was suddenly unwell. It puzzled him that Azula could even fall sick and so suddenly too. It was also during this time that he began to see less and less of her.

One day, he was playing with miniature Fire Nation soldiers in the palace hallways when he caught a glimpse of Azula and his Father, in the middle of a training session. His anger was ignited at that moment as he learnt the existence of the rage of the green-eyed monster within him: Jealousy. His Father used to train him the way he did Azula and then one day, it all suddenly stopped. It was at this point when he felt his position threatened as the first child and son of the family. A growing discontentment and dissent began to grow within him against Azula and he no longer looked at her as his younger sibling, but as a competitor in a game where the winner retains his pride, honour and most of all, his Father's affection.

"Katara did what she had to do, but she did it in a way that you wouldn't get hurt. That last battle with you was not an Agni Kai, Azula, I never considered it that. After Father challenged me to an Agni Kai, I vowed never to accept anymore of such challenges against my own family and that includes you, Azula. No matter how much you may hate me, you are still my sister. We are still family."

The very last words were said with heavy emphasis on each. Even as it seemed to roll of his tongue as if he had said it a thousand times before, its taste was still somewhat foreign and new to him. Seeing that there were still no reactions elicited by those words, Zuko sighed heavily and got up off his chair and walked over to a side table next to a quaint-looking sink near a frosted window that looked more like a porthole. He wasn't sure if he could really ever tell her what he really felt. His guilt was finally catching up with him that he couldn't bear to see her in this state. It was as if his destiny at every turn of his life was to see reflections of his own mistakes due to his ego and foolish pride. She will never know what it took for him to confess to her what he was about to; that he had come to see her as often as he did to this godforsaken place to tell her everything only to resign to his own cowardice and changing his mind.

"I can understand what you did. I've thought it over and I realised it now. Just like me, you were only doing what you thought was right. I mean, it was what has been taught to us ever since we were young right? Filial piety- when you can respect and love virtue, serve your parents to the utmost,' the words echo from a distant memory of private lessons he and Azula had been given by the Fire Sages before attending the Fire Nation Royal Academy schools. His fingers gently caressed the petals of the fireazaleas that had been placed in a vase by Ty Lee. 'Mother often talks about you, you know...those times I spent with her while you were with Father- practicing your firebending. I guess I can tell you that now. I used to think that keeping this a secret would be better so you would get jealous that Mom only wants to spend time with me. I knew that you hate that. The truth is, each time we spent together, you seem to always be brought up into our conversations. She always told me to look out for you,' he gave sideways glance at Azula, hoping to catch a reaction he hoped would appear from his mention of their mother. 'You know, I never understood that...you were so...self-sufficient. Why would you need me to look out for you, right? I was always jealous that Father was training you more than me anyway, so I kept Mother as close to me as I can. I guess we both have done things we can be ashamed of," he chuckled softly, the fact that they were even having a conversation- although only 1-way- amused him somewhat.

"You know, I kind of like being here now. It's quieter than it is outside. At least here, you don't have to keep listening to angry voices telling you what you should do all the time,' For a minute, he shut his eyes, trying to absorb as much of the peace he was feeling inside as possible before it is all forgotten again and the howling winds of angry voices came rushing back through his head threatening to take away his sanity. When he opened his eyes again, it was with greater resolve in his heart as he walked over to Azula and knelt at her feet though still maintain distance, resting his hand on an armrest as he looked up at her although she never looked back at him. Her eyes always locked to the corner of the room where nothing exists except maybe micro-particles that are invisible to the naked eye. 'I'm going to find mother-'he said softly. 'By the time she is found, I hope you will be better, Azula,"


	5. The Story of Azula

**Chapter 5- The Story of Azula**

**Note: First off, thank you to those who have reviewed cos I appreciate the time you took to review this story. With that said, thank you also to all those who have read this story so far and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**This chapter explores Azula's world as she grows up into the Azula that we know. The words in italics are Azula's thoughts or brief fractions of memories from her past. Enjoy and review please. Thanks for reading!**

_ Nothing feels right. . ._

Nothing is right with the world anymore. Suddenly, nothing makes sense. All purposes are lost, lessons learnt have now gone- disappeared, swallowed up whole by an invisible black hole. Everything she is, everything she knows has suddenly become a lie, a masquerade, a thickening plot where everyone else already knew of their main purposes except for her. In the end, she had turned out to be the marionette doll, dancing to the tune of her puppeteers.

Azula is a Princess of the Fire Nation and a Pauper of the World. She is a patient in a mental asylum and a prisoner of her own institution. She is a 15 year old teenager, a child prodigy, a war strategist and general of the royal army. Her achievements far exceed those of her age. Normal teenagers worry about popularity, pimples, boyfriends, proms; but not her. No- not her, she has other far too important things to worry about like the war, her crown, her pride, her nation. Now, after years of training and hard work, fulfilling her duties as the Princess of the nation and filial daughter of her Father, it has all come to this sickening cesspit. Azula is neither alive nor dead. She is neither awake nor asleep. Azula merely exists; in a world that has become foreign and unfamiliar.

_Ty Lee came today, that was real. Zuko came today too, that was real. Mother came too, was that real?_

Somewhere in her mind, Azula knew this was not how she should turn out to be. She was not made to end up with this fate. She was vastly different from the rest. She was hardly human; her beauty, agility, her courage and wisdom were bestowed on her from the Gods themselves, each lending her a little of their omnipotent strengths. Her hair was made from the finest ebony that shone like rare black diamonds, her skin from the softness and lustre of the silkiest silk, her bones were made from the strongest element that could only come from the heavens and the golden amber in her eyes were from the sparkle of stars. Since birth, she was meant for greater things; certainly not this.

At times, she can't remember why or how she ended up where she is. Her thoughts and movements were slower and an unexplainable numbness dimmed her senses. A sensation she was suppose to feel was now gone. She couldn't figure out what it was that was missing but it was so glaring, screaming at her to recognise its absence but she couldn't- she just couldn't. The constant throbbing in her head was a hindrance to her thought processes and yet, she did not feel angry or frustrated; just an emptiness that invokes no emotional reactions at all. What is this feeling then?

_Is this peace?_

Her mind was just playing games with her. It does that all the time these days.

. . .

_"Zuko, do you wanna play war with me in the garden today?"_

_"Why should I play war with you? You're just a girl."_

_"What's wrong with playing war with a girl?"_

_"You can't do anything. You're not strong enough or smart enough to play war with me."_

_"That's not true! Dad says I'm smarter than you!"_

_"Dad only says that to make you feel better. Mom always tells me to give in to you because she says I have to take pity on you."_

_"Why would Mom say that?"_

_"Because you're just a girl,"_

_"You're lying! You're just being mean."_

_"Mom did say that. And you know what else she said? She said girls are not supposed to be stronger or smarter than men because you're just gonna grow up and marry someone Dad wants you to marry and have babies and cook and clean the house. You can't fight wars and you can't be Firelord so you don't need a big brain for that. You won't even be able to firebend a lot so sooner or later, you'll just forget how to. Girls are stupid!"_

_"You're the one who's stupid not me and I can firebend anytime I want and I won't ever forget how to!"_

_"Believe whatever you want! I'm older than you so I'm smarter than you. That's why Mom and Dad loves me more than you."_

_"That's not true!"_

_"Yes it is, they love me more than you!"_

_"Mom loves me!"_

_. . ._

The throbbing in her head is not relenting, if anything, it is only pounding even harder than before. This was a memory; a memory long forgotten and yet so vividly loud and clear now. It was as if she was seeing it happening right before her eyes. Azula wondered why her mind had suddenly brought her back to that memory. Those were memories from the days when everything good was coming to an end and she did not want to think about it- no, she certainly doesn't want to- not right now. It was just an errant memory, having found its way into her conscious mind and she would do anything to erase it.

. . .

_ "Mom, do you think I can be Firelord one day?"_

_"Oh Azula, don't be silly, my sweet. Only men can be Firelord, women can become Fireladies. But you my dear, can never be a Firelady or Firelord."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because sweetheart, you don't have to worry about all that. When it is time for you to marry, you will marry someone from a noble family, not someone of royalty. Only when your child is born can they marry someone of royalty."_

_"Who made such a stupid rule anyway?"_

_"Its tradition, Azula. The Princess cannot directly involve herself in political matters, only the Prince can. And that's because a Princess has other more important things to do like take care of her children, the house and maintain the honour of her family name. That is why she has to marry someone outside of the royal family but with noble standing of course. One day, you will certainly find yourself a nice young man who- "_

_"No! I will not accept that! I am smart and I'm really brave! I can do whatever men can! You'll see Mom. Someday, I will be Firelord!"_

_"Oh Azula, you're such a silly girl."_

_ . . ._

Azula wasn't even sure whether her eyes are opened or closed, it was too dark at this hour of the night it could be either. Was she dreaming or did her mind play another one of its games again, bringing her through another flashback? Why is she thinking of Zuko? And her Mother? Why is her own mind making her remember the people who had been catalysts to her downfall, to remind her of all the people who are laughing now at her fate?

Weren't the days hell enough to go through? Must the nights be this torturous too? Wasn't it enough that everything she is has suddenly become so unbearable she wished she could crawl out of her own skin, claw out her own heart and beg for someone, anyone to end her pathetic life? If not for the perpetual fatigue that eats away at her bones, she would have done it herself.

She was shaking now, trembling. What is she feeling right now? Anger? Fear? Desperation? She could not decide.

_Damn these drugs they're feeding me. . . I can't even control my own thoughts. . . _

She could feel her eyes shut involuntarily as a sudden thunder of pain jolted from behind her eyes, forcing a frown to form on her forehead. She knew it was another memory, forcing itself to be projected right before her eyes.

. . .

_"Azula, why do you do this? Why do you let your Father hurt you like this? I'm going to speak to him to ask him to stop your lessons immediately,"_

_"No! You can't do that! It's not Father's fault mother! I made a mistake so Father had to punish me so I would never repeat my mistakes again. He only wants me to firebend better so I will always win battles for our country."_

_"Darling, listen to me. You don't have to win battles and you don't have to practice firebending this hard. You don't have to use firebending at all, darling. You can stop attending the lessons from now on. It- "_

_"You only want me to stop so that Zuko can be better than me! Unlike you, Father believes I can be better and I will! I hate you!"_

_. . ._

This time she was sure of the sickening feeling in her stomach. It felt like snakes crawling around, intertwining with her insides, puncturing venom into her blood. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself, to battle the aching pain but they had strapped her arms to the bed posts forcing her to remain in her position. Her head was feeling as light as feather and she was getting dizzy. She could feel the bile rising in her throat but she forced it down, willing herself to brave it. The thought of making a mess nauseated her even more.

. . .

_Father . . . . Father . . . . . help me . . . . ._

_ "You think that because you're a Princess things should be very easy for you?"_

_"No, Father."_

_"Are you going to run to your mother or to your grandfather to tell them how awful this has been for you?"_

_"No, Father."_

_"So it is awful to you then."_

_"No, Father. I only meant that I will never complain because I understand that this is for my own good."_

_"You will never complain- Is that a promise?"_

_"Yes Father, a promise from your daughter to you. As a princess of the Fire Nation, I should set an example to the people of the legacy of my ancestors. We should always strive for success and not let minor setbacks deter us from achieving our divine right to conquer. We should never show any signs of weakness unless it could be used to our advantage."_

_"Very good, Princess Azula. You have made me proud."_

_"Thank you Father."_

_. . ._

Thank you, Father.

Almost immediately she could feel the beginnings of calm as the internal war her body had fought began to wane- the remnants of aches and nausea still tingled inside although it was dwindling, slowly dying out. Her breathing had suddenly picked up and her lungs demanded for air as if it hasn't had enough. She could hear herself speak those words in her ears and she could feel pride bursting through her chest. Although it had lacked the quality of sharpness and confidence it used to have; replaced instead by a raspy, rough around the edges unfamiliar voice from having rarely been used, that was the last of her concerns right now.

This memory was real; it was so vivid, so pure that she could replay it in her mind over and over again and each time, it only became clearer and clearer. She felt the ends of her lips curl upwards into a smile. It certainly has been a while since she had last used those muscles in her face that she knew if she could look at herself in the mirror, it would probably be the most awkward smile she ever had. Still, she didn't care. Her Father is here; her memories are just going to get better now. Everything will be alright.

. . .

_"Hey Zuko, I was practicing firebending with Father today and I was wondering where you were."_

_"What? You're lying. Father never told me anything about having a practice today." _

_"Oh- oops. I forgot. Father told me he didn't want to teach you firebending anymore. He says he just wants to focus on me."_

_"Why would he say that?"_

_"Because I'm better than you and he said I learn so much faster than you."_

_"You're lying."_

_"Pleassseee- I'm not the liar here. Go ask Father yourself, Zuzu."_

_"Don't call me that and I will ask Father!"_

_"Well ok. Just come back here to find me after you speak to him. My strong shoulders will be here for you to cry on after he tells you- oh what was it that he said to me – oh, that I'm a child prodigy and I will be the world's greatest firebender of all time. And he even said someday, I can be Firelord,"_

_"You're lying! I don't believe you! Just don't talk to me!"_

_. . ._

She's not tired anymore- sleep doesn't matter to her no matter how many nights of it she's missed. She's feeling more alive than she has ever felt. The sedative they have been feeding her is slowly losing its intended purpose. Her body has developed immunity to it, conquering its maddeningly deteriorating effects on her body and Azula could feel her strength come flooding back through her veins, igniting her senses. She's beginning to feel like her old self again. It was only now that she had begun to notice the sweat that beaded her forehead despite how cold it was in this godforsaken institution.

. . .

_ "Recount to me the lesson you have learnt today, Princess Azula."_

_"Power is control and fear leads to control. Power is therefore, control achieved through the establishment of fear. Fear is the only reliable way."_

_"Very good, Princess. You are a true prodigy indeed and I am proud,"_

_"Thank you, Father,"_

_"A lesson you must always remember; fear is the fundamental value of everything we have achieved today. Our Army has spread fear throughout the lands we conquered and the power we wield today is through this very legacy passed down by our ancestors. The duty thus, falls on us to ensure the continuity of this legacy. It is our duty to lead the people of our Nation to greatness. It is our divine right to rule,"_

_"Yes, Father, I understand. Tell me how a good leader establishes fear then, Father,"_

_"Fear, my Princess, is the most basic of human instincts. In order to establish fear, you must first be well versed in the knowledge of human nature. Humans are naturally superficial, insatiable and corrupt; they will follow whoever holds the balance of power that will lead them ultimately to the attainment of their own personal desires. Understanding their fundamental weaknesses, knowing what can make them bow their will to you, is the first step in establishing fear,"_

_"Tell me more, Father,"_

_"Different people have differing fear tolerance levels but, as a general rule, people hate fear, Azula- they prefer to feel safe and protected as is the most basic of human instincts. The fear of pain and suffering is tolerated only if it leads to eventual good tidings. A true leader always entices his followers with the promise of delivering what their hearts most desire, but, at the same time control them through fear when their greed rules their hearts and they begin to forget their place. After all, it is for their own good,"_

_"Then, I should make people fear me, only then will they obey me."_

_"You are right again, Princess. The measure of power depends on the people we control. People are merely instruments for us to achieve our ends. Use them, control them, make them fear you by whatever means necessary but never forget, people are fickle; they will change their loyalties like they change their clothes if following a particular leader no longer suits their purpose. You as a leader must know how to keep them in line,"_

_"I will remember that, Father, thank you for teaching me. I will always remember your lessons by heart,"_

_"I am proud of you, Azula. After today, I will expect you to display a behaviour that is nothing less than what has been taught to you today. When I am satisfied that you truly understand these lessons, you will begin learning war strategies with our army generals,"_

_"I will make you proud, Father. I- "_

_. . ._

Her Father was slowly being pulled further and further away from her, shrinking into the distance. Her words had suddenly begun to echo in her ears and her lungs defied its own nature, refusing to take in the air she breathed. She could feel her arms stretching out, hopelessly trying to cling to him. She wanted to run after him but her feet won't budge. It was as if the different parts of her body have minds of their own that they refused to obey her. She could only watch helplessly as he began to fade from her line of vision.

_No wait. . . .wait Father. . . ._

Her heart pounded so hard in her chest and she was feeling a sense of panic that she had never felt before. The room was suddenly expanding, filling up with stunningly bright light- far too bright for her eyes, blinding her vision, turning the room stark white that she couldn't focus on anything. Her eyes shut itself in an act of self-defence. Even as she covered them with her hands, it was proving futile as the brightness was unrelenting, piercing through till the back of her head like beams of fire ablaze. She was going to lose her consciousness, she was sure of it. The pain was just much too much for her to bear.

. . .

_"Azula! Azula, come on! Come over here! Look! The mother turtle-duck's eggs have hatched! Awww...they're adorable."_

_Ty Lee. . . What? Where am I?_

_She could hear that voice. It sounded so real. She didn't want to see her though, she didn't need to see her- but she wanted to. The palace garden had come into view as she literally felt her eyelids begin to peel themselves open. The sun in the sky was proving its supremacy, burning so brightly she had to squint her eyes to adjust to the light. She was lying on the ground and without even needing to look around she already knew where she was. _

_She could recognize Ty Lee in her signature pink outfit and her ponytail hanging down to her waist, even as she was standing with her back towards her. Ty Lee was kneeling near the pond in the palace garden and Azula could hear the sharp quacking noises of the turtle ducks in the pond. She had been here before, in the exact same situation, she was sure of that but it all seemed so surreal. Ty Lee was calling to her._

_. . ._

_"Azula, come here!"_

_She had gotten herself up to a standing position without even realising it. Her feet took the lead as she took a step towards Ty Lee, glancing down, marvelling at how aware she suddenly was of her own two feet. She peered over Ty Lee's kneeling form to look at the turtle-ducks in the pond. _

_1, 2, 3, 4 turtle-ducklings and 1 adult- obviously the mother turtle-duck . . ._

_"Where's the father turtle-duck?"_

_"He's gone of course!"_

_"Why would he do that? He has his babies to take care of!"_

_"That usually happens silly! The Father always leaves so that he can attend to important stuffs and the mother will take care of the turtle-ducklings by herself."_

_"Why is the mother stuck with such things?"_

_"Mothers are just better at taking care of the babies than the Father that's why."_

_"I'll never have babies! I want to take care of important stuffs and not just be stuck at home all the time."_

_"Well, you should still have babies. I can take care of the babies for you and then you can go do the important stuffs."_

_"Why would you want to take care of my babies for me, Ty Lee? Aren't you gonna have babies of your own?"_

_"Yes I am- with you."_

_. . ._

_Ty Lee. . . ._

She couldn't feel her lips moving, but that conversation had happened. Her own two ears had heard it but her lips blatantly refused to bear witness to that. She was standing so close to Ty Lee she could feel the heat emanating from her small frame. She could touch her if she wanted to. She could touch that pale, smooth skin and the plump red lips that never cease to cast a pretty smile in her direction.

_She's real. This isn't a dream._

That smile seemed so sincere and so innocent. She wanted to lean in and touch it gently with her own. She could already taste the sweetness in her mouth, as sweet as honey.

_She fooled you. _

The remembrance of it came like a fist in her stomach. The forsaken memory of the ultimate betrayal from the one person she had truly cared about. Ty Lee had her fooled with her innocence and her carefree ways. When she smiles like that, Ty Lee had the power to bring down the strongest, highest defences Azula had built like mountain fortresses. She could make her forget the harsh lessons her Father had taught her to be cold and cruel. Ty Lee could sway her from achieving the ambitions she had placed on the highest pedestal from many years of hard determination to prove her own worth for the crown.

And all that for the peace in one moment that Ty Lee had somehow managed to instil in her heart that she wished could have lasted forever. She could just rip those pretty lips off of her face. She wanted to.

Ty Lee- the name resounds in her head like poison insidiously spreading in her system, infecting each organ and influencing each to work against each other until eventually the entire system disintegrates.

_She fooled you._

_. . ._

_ "Mother, I- I really need to speak to you. It's important." _

_"Of course, my dear but not right now alright?"_

_"But I- Mother, I'm feeling things that I don't really understand- "_

_ "Your brother is waiting for me to watch him practice his firebending. Why don't you come with me and watch him practice. Then we could speak later,"_

_"Watch him practice? Why? He can't even bend a candlelight flame,"_

_"Azula! You musn't belittle your brother like that. It will affect his confidence."_

_"If you want to watch real firebending, you should come watch me when I'm practicing. Not some amateurish show that Zuzu puts up. Never mind then Mother, it's not important what I need to talk to you anyway,"_

_. . ._

It was the beginning of a familiar feeling forming in the pit of her stomach like a storm brewing in the far corners of the ocean. Azula knew it so well and she understood it even more clearly nowfor it had once brought her up to the highest peaks where she stood towering over the universe and it had even brought her down into her lowest point like the Earth's deepest, darkest crevices- Her rage. Rage that was born from the feelings of powerlessness, a channel for all her emotions that she had kept locked in and under control. Her rage that had provided her with the strength and drive to never lose control, to never feel powerless ever again and yet, it had also led her to lose everything she had worked for in the blink of an eye.

_Mother, remind me again of how much I don't need you in my life._

It didn't matter to Azula- her mother was never reliable, she was never there. As far as he mother was concerned, it's like Azula never existed. Ursa only had one son.

. . .

_"I don't think your mother meant to hurt you. She only said what she did because she cared about you. Your Father was hurting you and I hate seeing you get injured."_

_"He doesn't hurt me on purpose, Ty Lee. He only did it to punish me because I made a mistake. He wants me to get better at it. Pain helps to remind us not to repeat our mistakes. Mother just wants me stop my lessons so that I can start a stupid and boring life of a Princess, just waiting for a nobleman to come and ask for my hand in marriage and then he'll take me far away from the palace and then she'll be happy! Mother never liked me anyway. She's just waiting for the day I leave the palace."_

_"I don't want you to go. You won't go and leave me will you?"_

_"Even if I stayed, what about you? I overheard your mom talking to my mom yesterday. She said she's going to betroth you to a boy and then you'll be married when you turn 17. She said she'll be taking you out of the Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls and send you to a school where they'll teach you how to be a good nobleman's wife."_

_"I won't go! I won't!"_

_"What are you going to do about it? My dad promised me he will not let my Mom destroy my life. He's going to conquer the world and he said he will do it with me so in a way, I'm not going anywhere. You're different- your parents both want you to be married."_

_"I'll – I'll run away! I'll do anything so I won't have to marry anyone else."_

_Liar. She lies just like Mother._

_"That was the best birthday present anyone has ever given to me. Thank you Azula."_

_"Well, I knew you wanted to watch that show cos' you really like the circus for reasons I can't even begin to understand."_

_"Well I liked how happy everyone in a circus seems! And you have to admit, the show was just amazing and the performers were really talented. You had fun too didn't you?"_

_"I wouldn't say I had fun- but it wasn't boring."_

_"Well- you know what I liked most about tonight?"_

_"What?"_

_"That it's just the two of us."_

_. . ._

_Stop this! Stop this!_

These memories- it was pulling her back into the depths of her despair- pulling her back into the hell from which she had already managed to manoeuvre her way out. She wanted to scream out, she wanted so much to lose herself in her rage, it was so much easier. It has always been easier.

. . .

_"Azula! This is absolutely forbidden; I forbid it! You have disgraced me!"_

_"But Father- I- "_

_"You will cease to speak. Have all my lessons escaped your memory? Haven't I taught you enough of your duties as the Princess of this nation?"_

_"Yes, but Father- "_

_"Have I not bent enough rules just so that your grandfather would allow you to be trained for the military? Do you not know that no Princess in history has ever been allowed to learn military strategies or even sit in the throne room with the Royal Military generals to discuss war strategies? I have opened up doors for you to a future which is far brighter and greater than what the world expects a Princess to end up with. Haven't I kept my promises to you?"_

_"Yes, Father, you have."_

_"Whatever it is that is happening between Ty Lee and you, will stop. I will not hear one more word about this. Is she aware of your feelings for her?"_

_"No, Father she isn't."_

_"Be sure that it stays that way and you will not allow this to continue. Do you understand Princess Azula?"_

_"Yes, Father."_

_"I do not want to hear anymore of such matters ever again. Don't do things that you will regret, Princess. Regret is a weakness that could kill you. Today, you have disappointed me. You're just as much a disgrace to me like your brother is," _

_"Don't compare me to Zuko! Please don't say that Father! I will never disappoint you. I beg you to forgive my indiscretion and I promise it will never happen again! Ty Lee is merely a tool for me to use at my advantage where necessary, nothing more!"_

_"Well then, prove it to me, Princess Azula."_

_"I will Father and I will never disappoint you again. Thank you."_

_. . ._

Her memories came flooding back without a care one after another, bombarding her with everything she had fought hard to suppress. It was forcing her hand, making her relive all the pain she had felt a hundred times over. She could feel water dripping of her face but she wasn't sure if it was her tears or her sweat.

. . .

_"A letter for you, Princess. It's from Lady Ty Lee," _

_Dear Princess Azula_

_I wanted to tell you this in person but I don't have the courage to face you. I told you I'm running away and I'll be joining the travelling circus. Well, I'm leaving tonight._

_I'm glad that you told me to go and I could only take that you meant me well. I'm sure I can make a name for myself and I will be much happier there without my sisters. But I am worried about you and I know how much I will miss you. I truly hope that my leaving will not negatively affect you and just like me, I hope you'll find the path that will lead you to your happiness. _

_Until we meet again, please take care of yourself._

_Sincerely yours_

_Ty Lee_

_. . . _

_ "Father, where is Mother? I- I can't find her anywhere."_

_"She's gone, that is all you need to know."_

_"Where did she go? Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?"_

_"Your mother is a coward. She left her family without a care and you will never speak of her in front of me ever again. Do you understand, Princess Azula?"_

_"Yes, Father."_

_"It's a good thing she left anyway. She would have been a very bad influence on you. From now on, you will need only me. I will never leave you behind."_

A storm was brewing in the deepest, darkest depths of her body. It was the slow awakening of a sleeping giant, the final missing piece to her own puzzle. Though the pain was almost unbearable- almost, she welcomed it. If anything, it was the only familiar feeling she has felt after so long. Nothing could stop it, no amount of drugs or sedatives could ever dampen its will. It always fights its way back because it's an intrinsic part of her; the only thing that will never disappoint her.

_Father was right, Father always knows best. People are fickle, they are like animals, always running around in circles, searching for something they are not even sure of._

_They all acted like they cared so I would let my guard down . . ._

_I was a fool! _

_They made me a fool!_

_They betrayed us Father, they betrayed us._

_They will all pay for what they've done. I'm not letting them win this game again. No they won't. Not for a second time. . . . _

_Wait for me Father, I will come for you and we will take back what is rightfully ours._

The night was going to be long one; Azula knew this and so will the days to come.

_Patience, Azula. _

_Patience._


End file.
